A Huey Freeman Halloween
by Boondocks23
Summary: There was no way this day could get any worse. Huey had tripped and rolled down his favorite hilltop and landed by the water. What was he running from? The most fearsome creature on this Halloween night. Rated T for Language and a little bit of gore...but not too much. Ahhhh I can't remember. I hope you all had a GREAT HALLOWEEN!


**This is just a quick story I wrote for Halloween to let everyone know I'm still alive lol. I've just been so busy with work now and trying to figure out what I wanna do with my life. But enough about me, I know I missed the actual Halloween day but you can still enjoy this anyway XD. I don't own Boondocks or it's characters...and as of now neither does Aaron lol. I also don't own the other characters in here like Jason and I forgot who else but you know! Enjoy now!**

* * *

><p>There was no way this day could get any worse. Huey had tripped and rolled down his favorite hilltop and landed by the water. What was he running from? The most fearsome creature on this Halloween night.<p>

**24 hours ago.**  
><strong>Oct. 30, 8:00 P.M.<strong>

The whole gang was in the living room. Huey, Riley, Cindy, Jazmine, Caesar, Hiro, and Ming. They plotted out how they would spend tomorrow's night.

"Okay so we gon teepee the principles house right?"

Riley was always trying to get the group in trouble with his delinquent tendencies. He couldn't for once just have fun...legally.

"Come on Riley, you do want to go to middle school next year right? Let's just go up to the haunted house like we planned all month and find that book. I don't want to risk losing any of us to this...THING!"

Huey tightend his fist at the thought of all the people who have suffered because of this nightmare. A few months ago there had been reporting of large animals missing. Animals like cows, horses, and cattle. Even sheep sometimes, but what mostly frightened people were the attacks. People wondering the streets at night were attack and hospitalized. People who stopped at lights had their car doors ripped off and were drug out of the car, never to be found again. It only happened once a month but that's one too many in this cycle. A little birdie had given Huey a hint of how to stop it. A book in the haunted house that only opened on Halloween. It wasn't much to go on but it was the only thing he had and he was going to take it and run with it.

"So give us the details."

Ming pointed at the blueprints with a frown that matched Huey's own infamous features. Ever since that kickball game there has always been some tension between the two. Although ever since her 14th birthday, they have become good friends with a friendly rivalry.

"Okay...Ming, you're with Hiro and Caesar. You guys will cover the bottom of the house. Cindy you're with Jazmine, you guys cover the right wing, second floor and Riley and I will cover the left."

Jazmine slapped his arm and he turned towards her. She moved a bit closer and whispered to him.

"I want to go with YOU, that house is scary!"

She put on her best pouting face. He turned back with a large blush on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening and in front of other people. He told her months ago to stop making it seem like they were dating. Even if he wanted to date her, he just didn't have the time.

"Alright fine...Riley you're with Cindy. Cover the right wing. I guess Jazmine will go with me."

He looked down and Riley threw his hands up.

"So you stuck me with the tomboy? What the fuck?"

Riley pointed at her and she pushed his hand out of her face.

"Fuck you Riley, nobody wants to be stuck with you either!"

Two years ago some kids were teasing Cindy about hanging with Riley too much. They started to gossip about them dating and Cindy didn't like it. She said in front of the whole lunchroom that she would never date a little kid like him. When Huey thinks back on it he laughs at the irony, in his head of course. A couple of days later, Riley started a food fight and his first target was Cindy. He hit her with a full box of juice and anything else he could throw at her. Ever since then they hated each others guts.

"Don't be so selfish, the fate of woodcrest and possibly the world depends on us finding that book. Now get a good nights sleep, we got work to do."

With that, Huey walked away and headed to his room. He allowed everyone to stay over since they were planning all evening. Riley looked at Cindy with his infamous mean mug.

"You can't stay, get the fuck out!"

As soon as Huey left the room, Riley was causing trouble. He opened his front door and stared at Cindy.

"I was leaving anyway little BOY!"

She stormed out and Riley was steaming after that last comment. He slammed the door and started walking away.

"Riley?"

"Riley?"

"Yo Riley?"

"What!?"

Riley jerked around when all three had called after him. His face slightly red from anger and embarrassment. Jazmine played with her fingers as well as with her words.

"Look...I...WE all know that you two don't hate each other."

"I guess you all don't know what you're talking about cause I hate that bitch."

"Riley she's been there for you in the past and I think you should give her another chance. I mean what she did was hurtful I get it, but you hurt her as well during that food fight."

"Well if she wouldn't have been running while covered in juice she wouldn't have slipped and busted her ass!"

"Riley! She told me before she regrets what happened and still considers you her friend. You got her walking at this time of night with that THING OUT THERE! Go get her!"

Riley's eyes widened at Jazmine's words. She can be aggressive when she wants to be. He turned away and closed his eyes tight. Clenching his fist, he knew he couldn't unhear what she told him and his anger for Cindy lessened by the second. He let out a long sigh and walked out the door after her.

"Cindy!"

He ran down the street where Cindy had just barely past Jazmine's house. He walked next to her and kept at pace.

"Cindy I'm sorry. Come back to the house before something bad happens."

"Fuck you Riley, what's gonna happen? You gonna force me, but why do you give a shit anyway? I've only gone out of my way to be nice to you and you just throw shit back in my face like it doesn't hurt me too!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just so angry I wasn't even listening to you and all that shit, whatever just come back to the house before you get yourself killed."

"OHHHHH WOULDN'T YOU LIKE THAT!?"

She spoke in a very loud and echoing voice. There was a noise on the roof and Riley heard it.

"Cindy be quiet, I heard something."

"Oh really I didn't hear nothing, maybe it's the sound of you fucking of-."

Riley covered her mouth and pulled her into the alley. He jumped behind the dumpster and pushed her into the corner away from the alleys opening.

"Be quiet."

"Riley what the fu-."

He covered her mouth again. This time with just his finger.

"Shhh, listen."

She pushed his hand away and looked down to hide her reddening cheeks. Something really heavy landed on the ground next to the alley. Cindy's eyes widened and Riley leaned out a little just to be pulled back.

"Are you crazy? That could be the monster."

She whispered as best as she could. He rolled his eyes.

"I know, this is why I wanted us to go back."

"You kicked me out motherfucka!"

She whispered a bit too loud. They heard a growl and the monster started walking into the alley. She stopped and covered her mouth. Riley's breathing fastened and his chest was pumping. A slender hand slipped in between his and he gripped it. The monsters footsteps got closer and closer. They were sure this was the last time anyone would see them.

"I'm sorry."

Cindy whispered directly in his ear and squeezed his hand. Riley scanned the alley as fast as he could. He felt a beer bottle behind Cindy and he quickly emptied its remaining contents. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and threw the bottle to the other side of the alley. It exploded against the wall and something came crashing through the alley with a snarl. They didn't get a good look because as soon as it ran past, Riley pulled Cindy to her feet and ran out of the alley as fast as his legs could take them. They heard what sounded like a demonic tiger roar and it was fast on their heels.

"Faster Cindy!"

Although she was two years older, he was 12 and had just had his growth spurt so he was a bit faster. It seemed like they were so close to the house but they felt so far with this beast on their tails. Cindy could feel something on the back of her shirt pulling at her.

"Riley!"

Oct. 31, 7:39 A.M.

Huey jumped up with a cold sweat. He hadn't had a nightmare that bad in a long time. Riley and Cindy actually died in this one. He was breathing uncontrollably. He threw the covers off and grabbed a white shirt to wear. Riley was no where to be seen. He thought that was odd since he still sleeps next to him. Of course, the door was locked. He unlocked it and headed downstairs. Everyone was up and staring at Huey as he came down.

"Why is everyone starting at me?"

Jazmine stepped a bit closer.

"We have a problem."

"Ummm...sorry about the door? I must have locked it without..."

Huey noticed Riley sweating and drinking a big glass of water as well.

"Your brother was attacked last night. By you know what."

Riley dropped the empty cup and fell back against the couch. He closed his eyes and his breathing steadied.

"What was he doing outside?"

Huey looked around at each of them.

"He was protecting me."

Cindy spoke out with her head down.

"And what do you think you were doing out there? I told you all to stay the night."

He stepped towards her. Caesar spoke out as well.

"Funny thing is Huey, your brother actually kicked her out. She left and he thought about what was right and went after her."

Riley turned on the couch.

"No...no more choc...fuck them socks with the bell."

Everyone stared at Riley who wasn't moving anymore. Cindy grabbed one of her braided pigtails and ran her fingers down it.

"We were running from it and I was falling behind. I felt like something was about to grab me-."

Huey twitched just the slightest at her words. His heart started beating faster. But in his dream Riley didn't get hurt or at least he didn't see Riley get hurt.

"Riley pushed me in front of himself and he got scratched. What do we do?"

Huey rubbed the back of his neck and stared at Riley. He couldn't take him to a hospital, not with what happened to him. Riley would just have to sleep this off.

"We'll go about the day as planned and come back for him later. Let me grab my stuff and then we can leave. We're about to be late for the bus anyway."

**Oct. 31, 12:40 P.M.**

Huey was on his way to lunch when he heard a noise that was inhuman. A feral kind of growl. Was this beast following Huey and attacking people close to him? Or maybe it wasn't about Huey at all, maybe it was just a coincidence. But then again nothing is EVER a coincidence in his life. He followed the noise all the way down the hall and around the corner. He saw the gym door close and a large silhouette of what looked to be a bear was shown for a split second. Huey crept towards the gym and pulled the door open inch by inch. He snuck in with a roll and scanned the dark and empty gym. There was a light on in the janitors closet. He glided over to it with a ninja's run. Before he could touch the door knob, the light under the door turned off. Huey's heart beat fastened and it took him a moment to think about what hole he might have dug himself into. He let out a long breath of air and pulled the door open. Nothing but an empty closet.

**Oct. 31, 7:00 P.M.**

They all walked up the street, heading towards the orange glowing house. Kids from all around were waiting in line with all sorts of costumes. Huey had on a suit and glasses. Caesar was wearing a soccer uniform while kicking a soccer ball. Hiro was Neo from the matrix. Jazmine was Catwoman. Cindy was a mummy and Riley was Jason Voorhees. They finally made it to the front door where a scarecrow sitting in the chair jumped out at them.

"BOO!"

He used an old jump scare tactic but the only one who screamed was Jazmine. Riley actually punched him by accident.

"My bad dawg...reflex."

He snickered as they walked in to nothing but a cloud of fog. They stopped by the stairs and huddled up.

"Riley are you sure you're fine? You were sleeping on the couch all day. What about those scratches, they were kind of deep."

Cindy asked as she grabbed his arm. He gently shook her off.

"I'm fine, plus those scars are gone. I checked myself. Now let's get this shit over with. I want some candy already or something. I'm so hungry I could eat a person."

They all looked around with a face that says 'you heard that too right?' Cindy eased a couple steps away from him. Riley busted out laughing.

"Kehehehaha! I'm just playing y'all hehehe, look at Jazmine's face!"

It was true, she looked a little terrified.

"Alright enough joking around. Let's find this book and if we can't find it by 8, let's meet in the front of the house before it gets too dark."

They all nodded and went in separate directions. Huey and Jazmine went to the left and up the stairs. They found a room with skeletons everywhere. Pumpkins on the floor and of course, the usual fog that glided across the floor covered their legs.

"Check the bathroom, I'll... look in this closet."

He hesitated for a second before moving forward. The closet had an eerie feeling around it. Lights danced between the cracks of the door and played with his mind. He reached out and grabbed the handle.

**Oct. 31, 7:22 P.M.**

Riley walked down the corridor with Cindy in an awkward silence. They locked eyes once, smiled and turned away with embarrassment. Riley sighed and pushed his Jason mask above his face to sit on top of his head.

"Cindy-"

"I'm sorry!"

She blurted out before he could say anything else.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I just didn't know what other people thought about me. But now I don't care what anyone thinks. I miss you."

She was looking at the ground waiting for him to push her away in anger. All the hate and stress she's caused him should be redirected back at her. She thinks she deserves nothing less. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"I missed you too."

**Oct. 31, 7:37 P.M.**

Caesar yawned loudly and Ming put her hand in front of his face.

"Dude, you yawn like an animal. Cover your face when you do that."

"My b."

They walked into a back room where an old washer and dryer hummed.

"Is that supposed to be on?"

Hiro pointed towards the washer and Caesar shrugged. They walked over to it and Hiro kicked it. They looked at him and he just shrugged. The washer stopped and they all got closer to look at it. The washer moved to the right on wheels to reveal a secret stairway that went into a downward spiral.

"It's usually a bookshelf or something."

Caesar mentioned and they all looked at him. They turned back and headed down the secret stairway. At the bottom there was a yellow light shining on a pile of rocks. Ming ran over and began pushing the rocks out of the way.

"Help me!"

Caesar and Hiro joined her and they fully uncovered the ground where a thick layered book was. On the front of it read "Mark of the Wolf". She opened the book and began to skip through the book and read through chapters quickly.

"The Wolfman is a creature feared by all. With no known ways to kill them, they are a truly unbeatable opponent. Silver weakens them but blah, blah, blah. Ah! Here, to break the curse, they must share a moment of intimacy with the one who holds their heart."

**Oct. 31, 7:42 P.M.**

Huey gripped the closet door handle and it bursted open. He gasped loudly and jumped back when he saw the beast that haunted his dreams at night. He backpedaled right into a closed window and fell out. Jazmine came out just in time to see him fall out.

"Huey!"

She ran as fast as she could to make sure he was okay. Huey opened his eyes and rolled over. He had cuts all over from the glass. His skin was itching like crazy. It felt like ants were inside of him, under his skin. He looked up at the moon and his eyes dialated until he had two black holes on his face. The cuts on him disappeared and the small pieces of glass fell to the ground. He felt it coming this time. Why hadn't he realized it before? All those nightmares were actually past experiences as a monster. His hair began to straighten and fall down his shoulders. At this moment Jazmine had made it out of the house and covered her mouth.

"Huey are you ok?"

"GAHHHH!"

He yelled out in agony as he stood up. She tried to get closer but he just ran away.

"Huey WAIT!"

**Oct. 31, 7:49 P.M.**

Riley and Cindy were at the far side corridor on the back. He brought her back here for a reason that Cindy did not know. He suddenly stopped and threw off his Jason mask. She noticed they were somewhere dark where they hadn't put any lights because no one should have been this far back in the house. Even the fog wasn't as high. Riley slowly stepped towards her. She wasn't scared or anything so why was she involuntarily stepping away at the same pace as him. She inched back until she had her back against a tall window with closed curtains.

"Riley why are we here?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it, I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"I'm sorry, do what?"

He got right up on her and grabbed her waist. Her cheeks reddened fast as he leaned forward and was close to kissing her. Their lips were about an inch from touching before a little light from the moon shined through. Riley stopped and stumbled backwards into the wall. He grabbed at his chest.

"What! What's happening!?"

"What's wrong!?"

She reached out for him but he waved her away.

"STOP! Don't...don't come any closer."

His voice was deeper now. He fell down on his knees and held his head. Cindy was about to approach him until she saw his nails magically sharpen and grow out. He looked up at her and his K9 teeth had grown at least an inch and were also very sharp looking. His usual red wine eyes were now a bright yellow.

"Oh fuck no!" She turned around and Riley slammed his fist against the boarded floor. It caved in and they came crashing down. As soon as they hit the first floor it caved in as well and they landed on a hard dirt ground. They rolled over and hit a wall.

"What did you guys do!?"

Cindy opened her eyes slowly to see Hiro leaning over an unconscious Ming. Riley hunched his back and moaned in agony.

"What the hell did we miss!?"

Caesar helped Hiro drag Ming to the side and pushed the rubble off her.

"I think Riley is turning into something!"

Cindy backed away from him and Caesar pointed at Ming.

"She was reading a book about the wolfman before you knocked her out. It said something about being intimate to stop the curse. Ming is out cold...so you got to do it."

"Do what!? I'm not gonna DO anything with him!"

Hiro pushed the rocks and broken wood out of the way like he was searching for something.

"The book is gone...like-like it was never here!"

Riley screamed out in agony. He gripped his shirt and ripped it completely off. His tank top was tattered all over. He crouched down and held his head.

"He is gonna kill us all."

Caesar whispered to her and gently pushed her forward.

"Okay damn!"

She whispered back and her heart started racing. She inched towards him, taking one foot and putting it in front of the other.

'This is crazy even for the Freeman family and their always involved in some crazy shit. Robbing the gas station, attempting to kidnap Oprah, that race with the handicap kids. Okay that last one was just retarded, not crazy. Yes that pun was intended.'

She was caught up in her thoughts until she realized how close she was. She crouched as well and hesitated. She didn't know what to do. Intimate? Like having sex or something? That's a little extreme, maybe a hug will do. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he jumped a little. It caused her to jump but she didn't stop hugging him. She only leaned back a little to get a good look at his face. Maybe his curse was broken already. Nope. His fangs still poked out from his lips. He stared at her for a second before making a face of pure rage. She took a leap of faith and crashed her lips onto his. His body relaxed and she could feel his fangs reverting back to normal. She wasn't sure how long it would take so she took a breath and kissed him again. This time she held it longer just to be safe.

**Oct. 31, 8:00 P.M.**

Jazmine followed Huey up the hill by his favorite tree. She could have sworn he came this way. There was a loud bloodlusting roar that sounded like a demonic tiger. She looked over the hill and down by the lake to find Huey. It was Huey right? She wasn't sure but he had the same amount of hair as Huey.

"Huey?"

Huey turned and saw Jazmine. This was not going well. He had just found out that he was the reason people tried their best to be home before dark (which is actually a good thing but that isn't the point). He had hurt people, killed people, and permanently destroyed families. How could he face reality after this. His bones broke, twisted, crunched, and rearranged themselves. The pain was unbearable but he was unable to stop it. He tore at his own flesh and his legs broke down to form hind legs. His nose and mouth grew out to form a long snout. His eyes were a bright yellow and hair grew all over his body. He had already ripped out of his shirt and grew to an abnormal size.

"Jazmine...RUN AWAY NOW!"

He roared at her and she did exactly that. She ran back up to the tree on the hill and his behind it. She sat down and covered her ears to drown out Huey's screams of excruciating pain. She couldn't stop him, she didn't know how.

**Oct. 31, 8:13 P.M.**

Riley opened his eyes and was staring into Cindy's ocean blue orbs. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"I...I remember. I was...connected to him somehow, maybe because he turned me into that beast."

Riley mumbled. Cindy grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"What are saying, you know who the wolf is?"

"Yeah...oh no! You have to warn Jazmine! It's Huey, he's the werewolf!"

They all looked at Riley in shock.

"I should have seen that coming."

Caesar mentioned and they all looked at him. He just looked away as Cindy pulled out her phone.

Jazmine could hear heavy footsteps from behind the tree. Her eyes teared up and she covered her mouth from her sniffling. A vibration came from her pocket and she took out her phone.

Cindy - The Werewolf is Huey! The only way to break the curse is a kiss!

Jazmine finished the text and the phone was taken from her. A giant werewolf standing on it's hind legs held the phone in it's hand. He crushed it and she watched the manhly pieces of what was left crumble to the ground. He raised his head at the moon and howled at the top of his lungs. Jazmine took the opportunity and hugged him.

"Huey you have to snap out of it!"

She said as he flinched and pushed her off. She tried to stand up but he lifted her off her feet and held her against the tree. She bit his hand and he dropped her. He whined in pain before growling and drawing his arm back. He swung his large claws at her and she dropped to the floor, avoiding the deadly attack. His claws slashed the tree in half and it tumbled over. That scared her even more, if that was her she would have ended up just like that tree. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Huey I love you! Stop hurting people and come back to me!"

Her voiced echoed through his head and he dropped like a dead body. She lifted his head and hugged his neck as he deformed and reverted back to normal size. His eyes fluttered before opening.

"Jazmine? I dreamed of you. I hurt you and...I think it was real."

"Hey don't worry about me, I'm okay. It's you I'm worried about, you need to rest. You're gonna be okay now, everything's gonna okay."

He leaned forward and sat up. She still clung to him like a leech.

"Jazmine...I think I love you too."

She smiled and caressed his cheek. The rest of the gang ran up the hill and Caesar threw his arms up.

"Thank god your both alive! I was so certain that one of you had to die...I'm sorry, I watch too many movies. Thankfully nobody's hurt."

"Speak for yourself."

Ming held her head and Hiro had her other arm wrapped around his neck to support her.

"Ok well, Cindy decided to crash down on top of Ming. We found that book and it was just like you said. 'Under the rubble, a book to solve your troubles'. It was just a kiss to break the curse. Cindy kissed Riley and he got better REAL QUICK!"

Caesar laughed after that last part which made Cindy blush before turning around.

"I thought that was just dream. It was so good."

Riley smiled and Cindy punched his arm.

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me!"

She said before holding his hand.

"Looks like everything's back to normal."

Riley said while rubbing his arm. Jazmine laughed along with everyone else except Huey. He couldn't laugh because he knew nothing could ever be normal again, at least not for him. Those nightmares will follow him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so like I said, this is just a little Halloween special one-shot for my peeps who might have thought I croaked. That's not the case although I am a bit older lol and technically dying. If you do appreciate the little things I do every now and then let me know by telling me how you feel about this one. Was this wack? Was it awesome? Should I try to come up with a long-term 20 something chapter story or should I stick to one-shots? Well tell me everything, get it all off your chest and RR! Til next time, SEE YA!**


End file.
